


Kamen Rider Swan

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Kamen Rider Swan [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Kamen Rider Fusion, BAMF Emma Swan, BAMF Evil Queen | Regina Mills, BAMF Henry Mills, BAMF Mulan (Once Upon a Time), Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Tension, shocker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Emma finds a mysterious belt in woods of Storybrooke and an old enemy emerges from the shadows, and Emma and Regina begin to realize their feelings for each other.





	Kamen Rider Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone here is a story I teased a few weeks prior, I've loved Kamen Rider for a few years now and the shows are a lot of fun check it out I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

It was another day in Storybrooke, ever since Henry was rescued from Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, things have been quiet. Emma was at the Sheriff station catching up on some paperwork, she then saw her son Henry run into hug her. “Hey kid, what brings you here?” she asked.

“I figure we’d come and say hello,” said Regina as she stood outside the door to Emma’s office.

Ever since Neverland Regina and Emma have gotten closer, they’ve become good friends but they both want it to be more. It was just a matter of who would make the first move.

“We also thought you would join us for lunch,” Henry added.

Then as if on cue Emma’s phone rang, “Sheriff Swan” she said as she picked up.

“Emma,” said David Nolan, AKA Prince Charming and her Father, “I’ve found something in the woods, I think you should take a look at it.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” Emma replied, she then looked at Henry and said, “sorry Henry, duty calls.”

“I understand,” Henry said.

Emma embraced Henry again, kissed his forehead and headed out. Given the terrain of the woods Emma decided to take the modified Ducati Multistrada she recently had repaired a few weeks earlier. She found it sitting on the side of the road, she had Michael Tillman repair it, and modify it for off-road use, he increased the suspension, replaced the engine and various other things such as painting it red and having the Sheriff symbol put on to the sides to make it official.

Emma got on the bike, put her helmet and gloves on and started the engine. She rode through the woods and found David waiting by a small crater. She took off her helmet and gloves and saw her father chuckling. “What?” Emma asked smiling as she parked the bike and got off leaving the helmet hanging off one of the handlebars.

“You have way too much fun on that thing,” David said.

“Well what’s a job if you can’t have fun with it once in a while, so what do we have here,” Emma said getting straight to the point.

The two approached the crater and saw a white belt in it. Emma put on some gloves and picked it up. She looked it over and saw some ancient looking markings on it, “Have you ever seen anything like this in the Enchanted Forest?” she asked her father.

“No, never saw anything like this before in my life,” David replied, he saw a lot back home in the Enchanted Forest in his adventures with his wife Mary Margaret AKA Snow White, but the markings on the belt weren’t ringing any bells. David went and grabbed a case to put the belt in, so it could be brought back to the station.

“Maybe Gold could shed some light on it,” David suggested.

“Maybe, but I still don’t trust him,” Emma replied.

“I know, but he helped us save Henry,” David pointed out.

Mr. Gold AKA Rumpelstiltskin helped save Henry back in Neverland, but Gold is a tricky person to read even with Emma’s brilliant BS detector. The Belt was placed in the case and David tied it to the bike securely.

Emma got back on the bike, put her gloves and helmet back on and donned her helmet once again.

Later that night Emma was closing up the station when she heard something coming from the evidence room. She headed there and saw someone trying to take off with the case containing the belt.

“Hey!” Emma shouted, and the cloaked figure threw a knife, Emma ducked under it as the figure tried to run past her, but Emma tripped them. Thankfully Emma has taken up martial arts recently. She blocked the figure’s blows and countered with a sidekick. The figure got a few hits in sending Emma to the ground, giving the figure enough time to run off forgetting the belt.

Emma was at the hospital getting checked out by Dr. Whale. She kept the case containing the belt close. He had an X-ray done and Emma’s ribs were bruised. She was patched up, and prescribed a bottle of painkillers to dull the pain should it spike. When she was checking out she saw Regina and Henry come in. Henry hugged Emma as gently as he could, relieved that she was alright.

“Emma what happened?” Regina asked.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to discuss it here,” Emma replied afraid of who could be listening.

The three went to the Mills mansion, once Henry went to bed the two women discussed things in Regina’s study.

“So, what happened?” Regina asked.

Emma placed the case on the desk and opened it, so Regina could see the belt. “Whoever it was they were after this belt David and I found earlier.” Regina looked at the belt and Emma asked, “Do you have any idea what this is?”

“I’m sorry Emma, I’ve never seen anything like this before,” Regina replied.

“It’s alright,” Emma said as she picked up the belt, but the moment she did she was shown something in her head. It was a vision of a warrior clad in some kind of red and white armor, the helmet had a subtle bird motif with big red bug eyes.

“Emma,” Regina said shaking her and Emma came out of her trance like state, “Are you alright? You spaced out for a second.”

“Yeah I’m fine, I think the belt just showed me some sort of vision,” Emma pointed out.

“What did you see?” asked Regina.

“I don’t really know, it wasn’t very clear.”

“It’s okay, let’s get you to bed, maybe you’ll get a better idea after a good night’s sleep.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

Emma put the belt back in the case and carried to the guest room, Emma stayed here some nights when she wanted to be close to Henry, because after Neverland Emma wanted to make sure Henry had both of his moms there to protect him should anything happen.

“Thanks for letting me stay the night Regina,” Emma said as she opened the door to the guest room.

“It’s no problem,” Regina said as she looked at Emma with longing, she wanted Emma and her to be more than friends, and unknown to them everybody was taking bets on how long it’ll take them to get together, Mary Margaret and David were in on it, The Dwarves, Granny and Red, even Mr. Gold and Belle were in on it, Henry was the one running the pool, keeping track of who gets what, seriously he may be eleven but he is wise beyond his years, it’s hard not to see that he gets it from both of his moms.

Regina left to get ready for bed while Emma did the same, she got some pajamas out of the dresser and went into the guest bathroom. After cleaning up Emma got into bed and went to sleep with the case containing the belt nearby, she also decided to trick the guy who was after it by placing the belt in the nightstand drawer. 

As she slept she had another vision of someone putting on the belt, striking some sort of pose and transforming into the warrior she saw in the vision she had earlier. She then opened her eyes to see the assailant from earlier trying to take the case, Emma punched the guy and jumped out of bed, she used the case hit the guy with all of her strength. The guy was down, and Emma used that time to grab the belt.

“This what you’re looking for,” Emma said as she put on the belt, she then struck the pose while saying “come and get it, Henshin.” and she transformed into Kamen Rider Swan. The figure recovered and the two fought, Emma kicked the man out the window and jumped down into the back yard.

The glass breaking woke Regina up, she then went to her window and saw Emma fighting the mysterious figure, she knew it was Emma because she had the belt on. Henry then came in and said “Mom, what’s going on?”

Regina stepped aside to let Henry see Emma fighting the mysterious figure.

Emma dodged a blow from the figure and grabbed the cloak, ripping it off revealing the mysterious figure.

The figure was some sort of monster, the two fighters stared each other, the red scarf around Emma’s neck bellowing in the wind. They then resumed the fight, Emma hit the monster with a round house kick, and followed up with an uppercut sending the monster flying across the backyard. Emma then had another vision of the warrior using a flying sidekick to finish off their foe. She then felt her right leg charge with energy, and then Emma ran and jumped performing the rider kick to finish off the monster causing it to explode.

Regina and Henry ran outside to see Emma’s armor go back into the belt and her legs gave out causing her to kneel on the grass.

“Ma, are you okay?” Henry asked as soon as she got to her side

“Yeah, just tired,” Emma replied as Regina helped her up.

Emma sat down on the couch and looked at the belt she had just taken off, the strap had mysteriously disappeared.

“Okay, Emma what was that?” Regina asked.

“It was the same guy who tried to steal the belt earlier, he was some sort of creature,” Emma replied.

“What about the suit you were in, where did you learn to do that?” Henry asked.

“When I touched the belt I had this vision of someone fighting a monster similar to the one I just fought,” Emma replied.

“I know I’ve seen this somewhere before,” Henry said as he headed upstairs to grab his laptop.

A few minutes later Henry placed his laptop on the coffee table and on the screen were various videos of similar warriors fighting various creatures.

“Henry, what is this?” Regina asked as she and Emma looked over either side of Henry to see what he was watching.

“These are the Kamen Riders, over in Japan they have defended the world from destruction time and time again.

The three looked at the various Riders in battle, including Kuuga, Blade, Fourze, Ichigou and Nigou, Black RX, Ryuki and many more.

“They’ve stood up against massive threats to the Earth, including Shocker, Grongi, The Worms and many others.”

“Wait Henry go back to the Shocker logo,” Emma said, and Henry did so, “That symbol, the monster I fought, it had that logo.”

“So Shocker is in Storybrooke?” Regina asked.

“It looks like it,” Henry replied.

**Meanwhile…**

“We lost the belt,” a woman shrouded in shadow and a red cloak said as she punched one of her servants across the room into a wall spike causing him to disintegrate.

“I assure you, the one who possesses the belt will be destroyed,” said a Lieutenant.

“See to it Shadow Moon,” said the woman the faint lighting revealing greyish skin.

“It will be done Great Leader,” Shadow Moon replied as he put his arm across his chest saying, “Glory to Enchanted Shocker.”

**The next morning…**

Emma got to the Sheriff’s station first thing in the morning, and Mulan was there with coffee and donuts. “You are a lifesaver Mulan,” Emma said as she took a sip of her coffee and took a bear claw out of the box.

Mulan had just recently moved to Storybrooke along with Aurora with whom she is in a relationship with, after being unable to resurrect Philip, Mulan was Aurora’s rock through it all. Over time they fell in love and decided to start over in Storybrooke.

“I heard about what happened last night, sorry I wasn’t there,” Mulan said.

“It’s fine Mulan, I held my own.”

“I know, but I fear that a new threat has come to this town,” Mulan replied.

“It looks like it, but we can handle it.”

**Meanwhile in another part of the Country…**

Godai Yuusuke was riding his motorcycle, the Beatchaser 2000 cross country when he sensed something.

‘something has awakened’ Godai thought to himself as he stopped at the nearest motel. He checked into a room and got out his lap top, he had to get in touch with as many fellow Riders as possible to warn them of a potential threat on the horizon.

“<Godai here, we have a situation>” Godai said in Japanese.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading leave your thoughts in the comments below, as always Kudos subscribe to my account and have an awesome day.
> 
> Fun Fact: I was originally going to reveal who the leader was but then I thought better of it, you'll be surprised who it is.


End file.
